Blood, thicker than water
by trapt-dream-soul
Summary: Just as Clark thinks his life is slowly getting back to what would have been somewhat normal, his life takes a change for the better? R&R if you wish.


A deep booming voice came ringing out from a beam of light that shone through some cave cracks. The voice came on loud and strong, but the dark shadow that stood there didn't seem startled as if waiting for it. While walking towards the light, the shadow seemed to take a figure of a girl with her arm extended out towards the light as if to touch it. Slowly as the voice began to fade away she stopped to listen to the last instructions which were the most important.

"Find Kal-El"

With that the caves flashed brightly before going back to pitch black. The shadow that once stood there was now gone along with any evidence of her being there.

The school bell rang with the follow of lockers slamming open and shut, teens gossiping about what he said or she did. It was just another normal day for most of the students attending Smallville High. Few hands went up, kisses blown here and there, the jocks with the jocks everything was the same as usual.

"Clark!"

An average girl with a blonde bob hair style briskly walked past some students heading in the direction of a tall football player, who wore his leather men jacket with pride. With a few books at hand, the boy otherwise known as Clark slammed his locker shut turning around towards the girl who just called him.

"Chloe"

Clark smiled as the girl joined up with him on his pursuit to get to his class on time. The happy peppy girl seemed to know every gossip that circulated around the school and beyond as she began to rant on about random events happening.

"All this stuff is really good for the Torch"

Chloe finished while looking excited as she looked up at Clark who had an absent mind till she waved him down.

"Hello, earth to Clark"

Clark turned to look at Chloe at that remark and smiled.

"Sorry I was just thinking"

Clark smiled innocently brushing off what preoccupied his mind for the time being. Just as they were about to round the corner, the schools double doors slammed open with such a force. It was as if a tornado had just blown though. Heads turned simultaneously as everyone wanted to know what happened, what was going on, who shot off the gun. All they all seemed to see was a girl, sophomore maybe junior standing there with books piled onto her arms. No possible way for her to thrust open the doors that hard people began to mummer. The girl medium in height rushed into the hallway headed straight for the office. With her head kept down she wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking and accidentally bumped into a few students standing there blocking the way.

"Sorry…."

She mumbled with a slight silent accent not really noticeable to any ear. The gruff senior brushed off his jacket while shaking his head only to turn back to his buddies for a nice laugh. Picking up what books had dropped re-piling them back into a straight line the girl stood up once again to finish her mission, which was to get to the office and all her classes without looking like a fool. As she turned around she bumped into a few more students and all her books were scattered once again. The hall way erupted with laughter as her cheeks grew a slight crimson red. On her hands and knees she began to sort though her books again picking them up and piling them into a neat pile.

"Poor kid"

Chloe said while shaking her head as Clark walked over to try and help the girl clearly in distress. Piling a few books onto what he carried, Clark stood up smiling as the girl held enough books that she could carry without any of them being knocked down again.

"Are you new here?"

His voice was gentle and soothing to the ear although he was of jock status, branded by the jacket he wore. Nodding her head quickly she pushed some loose strands out of her face as she smiled thankfully. Clark noted her honey brown eyes that seemed to be searching for something within him-self. Getting closer to help her up if he could while carrying the books piled onto his arms, Clark felt slightly sick and staggered away managing to hold onto the books without letting them fall.

"Much thanks sir, but if you don't mind I think I can handle them now"

Clark stood there looking down at the books he held. Calculus, European Literature, Latin, and Greek were only a few to be named. Chloe seemed to step beside Clark as he seemed to space out a little, also peering at the lovely array of book selections.

"Wow, you must be a genius"

Chloe commented peering down at the girl. The girl just shrugged her shoulders and quickly snatched the books from Clark's arms. Noticing the change in his movements she stepped quickly away as if she were a disease to him, a danger.

"Thank you again for your help"

Smiling, the girl tipped her head making a slight bow towards Clark and Chloe's direction before heading straight into the office.

"That was odd"

Chloe whispered after the girl disappeared into the room.

"How many kids do you know carry around college level books in a high school at that age?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Clark had no idea who or what he just happened to stumble upon.

"Maybe she's just really smart"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders answering with an "I guess" look before filing into class.

"See you later Clark."

Chloe shouted just before the door closed shut behind her.

Clark stood in the hallway slightly stunned as that never happened before. People were affected by the kryptonite but no one ever had it in their body. Clark had to find out more about this girl without reacting to the kryptonite if that's what was causing his reaction. Sighing Clark turned around walking towards his class in deep thought.

Dumping all her books onto the counter, the girl looked around and waited for someone to look up towards her direction or not look at all. Clearing her throat she caught the attention of one of the clerks who then began to talk to her getting what information.

"Welcome to Smallville High Ms. Lillian Pyntrok."

Smiling, Lillian grabbed her books from the front desk placing a few of them back into her backpack while thanking the clerk whom just gave her directions to each class. Walking out, Lillian looked at her schedule before peering over at the clock above the hallway. She would miss her first class but manage to make it to her second class with time to spare. Deciding to find her locker before heading towards her second period she quickly turned around bumping into yet another student who again like before just brushed her off with a warning.

"Watch out kid…"

The tone was harsh but she couldn't blame him as it was her fault for not looking. Shaking her head she sighed while walking towards the direction of her locker.


End file.
